Low Profile
by Precious Pup
Summary: McGee is concerned about keeping his increasing high profile under wraps and the team get to see him in a new light.
1. Chapter 1

Tim twitched and felt the trickle of sweat run cold down his back. He was going to have to tell them. Why now? Why did it have to come out now? Gibbs had specicially told everyone that they needed to stay low profile for a while.

If the Head of Imation Industries even suspected Navy involvement in this investigation they wouldn't get a word out of her. And now this. Today.

It was all meant to be a bit of fun and he didn't even think he would make it through but now?

Oh Lord what were they all going to say? The very thought of the potential teasing material made his guts clench.

Suck it up Tim. He spoke to himself severely. Reaching into his desk drawer he took a deep breath, pulled it out and started walking towards Gibbs desk.

Gibbs watched as Tim with an embarrassed look stood fiddling in front of his desk. Tony, Ziva and Abby couldn't help but turn their attention to watch what was going on. McGees slumped posture spoke volumes.

"Ahh Boss you know how you told everyone to keep an especially low profile lately? Well I didn't realize it was coming out today… I did it months ago… and I didn't think I would even get in… I think my publisher pulled some strings….And"

Gibbs frowned up at McGee "Spit it out McGee"

Tim opened his mouth as if to say something and then pulled out the magazine in his hand and dropped it onto Gibbs desk.

"I made it into Washingtons 50 Most Wanted Bachelors List." Tim cringed as Gibbs eyebrows shot up and stayed there.

"You what? You have got to be kidding!" Tony's voice sounding out from his desk betrayed the fact he had been listening in.

Suddenly the magazine was snatched off the desk by Tony with a joyful "Oh Ho I have just GOT to see this. Come on spill Probie. What page?"

Tim gritted his teeth. Ok let the teasing commence, might as well just get it over with. "Page 52 "

Ziva and Abby clustered around Gibbs' desk as Tony furiously flicked through the pages and spread the magazine out front and center of the desk so they could all get a good view.

On the page was Giles Sanderlands the professional surfer as he stood wet and tanned on the beach next to his surfboard. The page was a riot of bright colors and light and Giles looked gorgeous as he smiled at the camera in swimming trunks with beach towel in hand, water still dripping off his blond curls and his muscular chest and taut six pack on full display.

"Ahh that is so not you McGee" Tony smiled at McGee who gritted his teeth and responded "Other page, Tony"

All their attention suddenly turned to the rather dark page opposite.

"Oh"

The four of them looked with surprise at the page which initially seemed drab compared to the beach sun, sand and surf scene they had just been ogling.

Instead of one large picture and a written profile there were three images running across the page plus a smaller picture above the written profile. All of the pictures were shot in black and white and appeared to be set in a large old fashioned library with the walls lined with shelves of leather bound books.

"Oh Timmy there you are!" Abby was excited as she peered at the images trying to get a good look over Tony and Ziva's shoulders.

The first image was of McGee in a very sharp black tuxedo suit and tie with a crisp white dress shirt. He was sitting on an old scrolled timber and velvet chaise lounge, resting elbows on knees facing the camera with a crystal tumbler in his hands. He was looking right at the camera with a little mysterious smile on his face. He looked relaxed and confident, his hair was a little mussed flopping over a little bit onto his forehead . On the small table to the side of the chaise were items alluding to his crime writer status: a gun, metal handcuffs, a spent bullet casing, a woman's black silk stocking, a curled leather whip. It added an air of danger and excitment to the striking image resulting in McGee looking more like a young version of James Bond than anything else.

And absolutely 100 percent smoking hot.

The next image was in the same location but this time McGee had shed his black jacket and undone his black silk tie so it simply lay loose around the open collar of his white shirt, which had been released of a few buttons. This time his lean six foot one frame was draped out across the chaise with his head supported on one hand from the high end of the curved velvet chaise. His other arm sat loose across his trim waist, emphasized even more by the slim black silk cumberbund he wore. The gold and diamond cufflinks he wore in the French cuffs of his pure white tailored dress shirt seemed to catch the light and tried to compete for the readers attention against the intense smoky Come Hither look Tim wore in his big expressive eyes. The little mysterious smile had become an all out pouty smirk as the camera privately adored him.

Abby licked her lips as she considered how she would like to crawl up that same chaise and wipe that smirk from his face. And exactly what she would do to McGee to achieve that.

The third image had Tim leaning back into the chaise, running one hand through his silky hair and laughing delighted at the camera, his eyes sparkling while his other hand dangled the metal handcuffs teasingly off one finger. The cuff links and cumberbund were gone, his sleeves loose and his shoes and socks had also presumably joined the growing pile of clothes unseen on the floor. His shirt had been released of a few more buttons giving a tantelising gimpse of bare chest. He had drawn his knees up so the camera viewed him sideways showing his bare feet on the rich velvet upholstery. He looked sexy, vulnerable, dangerous and fun all at the same time.

Ziva just stared as she considered the sensation of the soft velvet against bare skin. And the handcuffs. It was as if in between shots McGee was being kissed, adored and slowly undressed before the camera again started working.

Tony considered all three images with a practiced eye and was surprised to admit McGee looked fantastic. Very….. very…. Something. Handsome? In a very straight sort of a way. It seemed strange to consider McGee as handsome, he generally fitted into more of the 'Cute' description or perhaps 'Nice & Sweet'. The first image was definitely the best. Without question. Classic black and white. Sharp. Elegant. Come and get me straight down the barrel. It gave McGee's face angles and definition you didn't normally get to see.

Abby found her attention drawn to the smaller photo in the corner. It was a single black and white photo close up of Tim's face in profile. His chin was tilted up and his eyes were closed showing his long curved eyelashes falling across his smooth cheek. He was holding the crystal decanter to his temple as if it somehow soothed his anguished thoughts. His full lips were slightly open and wet as if he had just licked them or taken a drink from the glass.

Ziva swallowed.

They all turned as one to look at McGee fidgeting in the center of the bullpen, nervously waiting on their reaction.

"So? What do you think? They're not too embarrassing are they?"

"Embarrassing? No McGee they actually look great! I'm impressed." Tony smiled encouragingly.

Abby smiled "Totally hot Timmy"

"Really? You like them?" Releif flooded through Tim as he searched their faces for signs of pity or suppressed laughter and found none.

Tim sighed and stepped forward to look over the magazine spread "I was worried when I saw it. They stuck me next to Giles Sanderlands. I mean how do I look next to him? Pale and scrawny."

They all turned and looked again at the brightly lit beach scene on the other side. After studying Tim's photos which seemed layered in complexity the image seemed one dimensional and overly simple. Abby suspected it reflected the personaility of the subject, nice but kind of simple just as Tim's showed his intelligence, elegance, sophistication and occasional wicked sense of humor.

Ziva smirked "Yes McGee and he is the one that suffers from the comparison."

Tim smiled and stood a little taller at that.

Gibbs rolled his eyes "McGee getting into a magazine spread is not what I consider keeping a low profile. At least the article bit is talking about you as Gemcity the author, not as Special Agent McGee and only says vaugly that you work for a Government Agency and nothing specific about NCIS. Let's just hope no one has had a chance to read this yet."

Tim smiled releaved. "Yes Boss."

"So Probie…… what was it like then, the photos shoot and all? Tell me all about it. Were there all these gorgeous woman just lying around waiting to be smiled at by the great author?" Tony wiggled his eyebrows suggestively while Abby and Ziva laughed. Tim just smiled and shrugged.

"Actually the photographer Ann spent some time just chatting to me and then she started tossing out ideas seeing what I might like. I was worried they might…… I don't know stick me in front of a computer or something but these are much better. It was a bit weird at first but it was kind of fun in the end."

Tim pointed to the last shot on the page where he was laughing and dangling the handcuff from his finger "See that one there? Ann just kept telling me dirty jokes and teasing me to make me smile. Mostly it seemed like we were just mucking around. I didn't know when she was actually taking pictures or just checking her camera for light."

Gibbs cleared his throat significantly and looked up at Abby, Ziva, Tony and McGee standing in front of his desk all babbling, giggling and pointing like school girls.

Ziva was the first to take the hint "Perhaps we can discuss this some other time… perhaps when there isn't some work to do?" Ziva nudged Tony who was still staring at McGees pictures with a sort of jealous fascination. It was only once Ziva had nudged him hard enough in the chest to possibly bring up bruising did Tony finally saunter back t his desk.

Tim picked up the magazine from Gibbs desk and returned it to his drawer with a smile on his face. Ok maybe this wouldn't be so bad? And hey, Tony for all his good looks and charm had never got into Washingtons 50 Most Wanted bachelors List had he?

He personally liked the small profile shot of his face. He liked to consider it his Tourtured Poet shot. He was sick and tired of women telling him he was nice or he was sweet. Mostly because that was generally followed by the familiar I'm sorry Tim but I really don't see us together… or I like you but not in _that_ way.

In that image he didn't look sweet or nice. It looked like any minute he might just throw the glass to the ground shattering it in a fit of passion or rage. Or even flash open his eyes and pull the object of his anguished desire into his arms. He smiled to himself and threw himself into his work while his four team mates silently considered Timothy's features in a new light.

That afternoon Tony and McGee stood waiting to gain entrance to Imation Industies. Both of them wore earwigs and were miked. Tim fidgeted nervously. The warrant had already been turned down and they needed to get 'voluntary permission' to essentially rummage through Imations secure files.

It was along shot. A very long shot. And they had one chance to convince Director Pamela Cross that they really were the recomended Security Consultants they said they were. Hopefully once they got access to some of the files that would give them some information they could then follow. And hopeful then that information could produce some legitimate evidence to be able to get the warrant they despiratly needed.

Abby has spent considerable time creating false ID's for them and creating an entire background for each of them. It had been decided that Tony would be front man, working the charm while McGee would take over when it looked like slipping into 'Geek Speak'

Director Cross stepped out into reception and stopped, staring. Tony and McGee stood, smiling. Ok here we go.

"Director Cross, I would like to introduce myself.."

Director Pamela Cross ignored Tony's extended hand and sweapt her eyes down McGee with a lascivious eye.

"Well Mr Gemcity, I believe?"

Tim cursed his editor, his luck and everything else he could think of while Gibbs muttered in his ear. Well he could hardly deny it now.

Director Cross smiled enthusiastically while unconsciously licking her lips "So your here to get some information on our cutting edge technology I presume? You and your publisit here?" She flicked her hand in Tony's general direction while she continued to undress Tim with her eyes.

Tim paused for a split second as his mind re ordered the careful characterization he had painstakingly memnorised. Tony smoothly inserted himself between them as a good publisit should.

"Well you obviously know Mr Gemcity here painstakingly researchs all his information and locations and well we can't be too specific… but there is a new book in the works. We heard that Imation was the best and so here we are."

"Well Mr Gemcity, it is a _pleasure_ and please call me Pamela. How about we discuss this in my office"

"Now Pamela, we would ask that you keep this visit confidential as it may reveil aspects of the next book that we are working hard to keep under wraps." Tony smoothly took Pamela by the elbow and took control of the conversation as the three of them sweapt into the office they had been trying to get into for the last three weeks.

'Well I suppose that's one way to do it." Gibbs just shook is head wrily.

(A small folow up to this -hopefully. Just again getting the images out of my head so I can write my other stuff. In weird place at moment)


	2. Chapter 2

Tony was driving past Washington's largest bookstore when he saw it. His surprise was so great he instinctively slammed on the brakes to a chorus of yells and beeping horns coming from the traffic banked up behind him at one of the city's busiest intersections. Continuing through the traffic, apologizing profusely to the fists shaken in his direction he pulled the car over, parked and stepped out.

He stared in amazement. This better not be McGee's idea of keeping a low profile.

Holy Shit. Gibbs was going to kill him!

He grinned and flipped his phone open.

"Gibbs"

"Hey Boss. I need you to get the team together and bring them down to the intersection of Southside and Burns."

"We got a case DiNozzo?"

"No Boss. Just something you have to see for yourself. Oh and bring Abby with you she's going to love it"

Gibbs flipped the phone shut and considered Tony's request. DiNozzo would know not to do anything stupid or he would risk Gibbs' wrath so it would have to be something pretty good.

It was a pretty quiet day. Maybe the team deserved a field trip that didn't have a dead body at the end of it.

"Alright McGee, Ziva, we're meeting DiNozzo at the intersection of Southside and Burns. He's got something he wants us to see. Abby's coming too."

McGee and Ziva looked up from their desks at Gibbs in surprise.

"Come on people! We haven't got all day"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Gibbs stepped out of the car and headed towards Tony who was leaning against the building and smirking while the others argued and shoved and piled out of the car behind him.

"So what have you got to show me DiNozzo?"

Tony always with a flair for the dramatic cleared his throat and smirked at McGee. He waited until all eyes were on him and then he pointed at the large bookstore on the corner and …….  
raised his arm …….  
up…….  
up…..  
up…..

"Oh NO!" Tim was horrified. All of Washington could see it!

Gibbs jaw dropped. "McGee you're on a damn Billboard!!"

Tony laughed hysterically at the responses he had spent the last half an hour waiting for.

Abby just stared while Ziva gasped and McGee kept up a constant stream of "No no no no no no no…."

There it was. A giant billboard overlooking the entire intersection featuring an image of their generally quiet and polite team mate.

Red Door Publishers would like to congratulation Thom E Gemcity on making Washington's 50th Most Wanted Bachelors List.  
New novel Blood and Sawdust out this fall!

Tim paled as the blood started to swirl hot around his ears. I mean a billboard was one thing but why oh why did it have to be THAT image. Any of the photos but THAT one. He had vetoed it as soon as he saw it. He has assumed it had been destroyed or deleted or something. He should have asked to have it burned. Oh my, all of Washington would think he was some sort of crazed sex pervert!

Tony clapped Tim on the back "McGee I didn't know you were into that sort of thing? Really next time I phone up and you say that you're just having a quiet weekend writing I'll know what you're really up to"

Abby just turned and clapped her hands in excitement. "Oh Timmy it's beautiful. Really. Much better than what's normally up there to look at"

Ziva was still just staring as she considered the giant image. And what an image.

It was like the others shot in black and white. But there the similarity ended.

While the other images had a classic, ageless feel this one seemed very crisp and modern. The background was stark white and featured McGee in a sharp black tailored suit smirking beautifully at the camera, all plush lips and smoky eyes. His white shirt was open to half way down his chest, framed by the black unbuttoned jacket he wore. The photo was shot low, angled looking up at McGee in the background so he looked gloriously tall and confidently strong. He was leaning back slightly, three slim metal chains wrapped around his hand leashed to three beautiful women who were on all fours in the foreground of the image snarling and snapping at the camera like Dobermans.

There was a red head, a brunette and a blond and all three were dressed in various revealing tight skimpy black leather corsets, knee high black leather boots and metal studded collars. They were all dark glossy lips, heaving breasts and sharp teeth as they defended their smirking 'Master'

Gibbs just turned to McGee in amazement "Three? You had to have THREE women chained up? What one wasn't enough? Geez McGee. This is one of the busiest intersections in Washington. You can kiss goodbye going undercover for a while. What were you thinking? The Director is going to have a fit!"

Tim turned to his team mates who were looking at him in amazement "I didn't know about the Billboard honest. I mean I knew about the picture but when the magazine asked me if they could use it I said no."

Tony looked thoughtful and framed the image with his hands, arms outstretched.

"You know it looks like a cologne ad. _McGee_. A scent for men. Or maybe you could call it _Very Special Agent_? Yes that sounds better. I don't think a scent called _Probie_ would sell very well"

"Shut up Tony" Tim ground out through his clenched teeth as he stared at the billboard. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe

Abby patted Tim on the back as his breathing started to spiral out of control as he considered the prospect of everyone he knew seeing him…. And the three leashed models.

"Oh my God Nana McGee is going to see it! Her Seniors Calisthenics classes are held around the corner. What is she going to tell her friends about her author Grandson now? Sarah! Oh my God Sarah is going to have a field day. I will never live it down.  
My Scout Troop! The parents could have me removed on moral grounds as unacceptable Troop Leader material"

Abby started looking around for a paper bag for McGee to blow into in case he started to hyperventilate.

"It is a very…… striking image McGee." Ziva tried to sound reassuring.

"And it does present you as a strong and confident man who can handle multiple women so it should help increase your votes for the Bachelor competition."

Tim just glared at her angrily "That is not what I was thinking about here Ziva. There is no silver lining here."

"I was just saying that you seemed worried that you might not make a good showing in the competition. Well this "Ziva pointed at the giant image "should certainly help your profile"

A car drove past and tooted its horn, the male driver waiving to Tim and pointing at the Billboard and giving him a big thumbs up.

Tim groaned and closed his eyes while Tony laughed and came up and gave Tim a thump on the shoulder.

"Well McStud, I really don't know what to say. Come on you have to tell me about it. I mean did you suggest the corsets or just the boots? Where you doing your grocery shopping one minute and then the next you're at a photo shoot with those gorgeous woman…. Oh did you get any of their numbers? The blonde in particular is smoking hot."

Tim ignored Tony's enthusiasm, pulled out his phone and angrily called his publisher. The team leaned in to listen to the one sided conversation.

"Yes I can see the Billboard. All of Washington can see it its that big..  
No I'm not calling you to thank you! You could have at least asked me about it. No I don't care how much it cost. Why did you have to use that image? Why not one of the other thousands of pictures they took. Eye catching?? Eye Catching?? I wasn't really worried about winning the competition. I didn't even think I would get voted in in the first place! Yes I'm mad about it and no I don't care if the extra publicity has helped you release my books in German. Meetings? You want me to come into a meeting with you. Right now I don't want to speak to YOU let alone talk to you about meeting with someone important."

Tim flipped his phone closed with a snap suddenly feeling much better for being able to yell at someone. He looked up at the giant billboard and sighed. It was still there and would be for the next three weeks.

He looked across at Gibbs a light blush suffusing his cheeks, "Sorry Boss"

Gibbs just smiled grimly "It's alright McGee. I gather this wasn't your idea. I'm sure it will all blow over in a couple of….. months"

"Years!" Tony declared gleefully as several more cars tooted and waived at McGee as he stood staring up at his own billboard.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Tim sighed at the knock on his door. He really didn't want to see anyone right now. He just wanted to stay in his nice quiet apartment and hide…… for approximately three weeks.

"Abby, what are you doing here?"

Abby grinned mischievously and held up two bulging bags full of black leather and shining buckles.

"Oh no Abby. You know I don't feel comfortable wearing any of that stuff" Tim started backing away while Abby simply stepped into his apartment with a smile.

"Oh Timmy this isn't for you. This is for me to wear." Abby grinned and licked her lips.

"You wanna play?"

Tim suddenly decided that perhaps there was a silver lining to this whole mess.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony sighed as he sat down into his favorite spot on his couch and pulled the bowl of chips onto his lap. As he had the largest and best television (of course) the team had come around to his place to watch the Super bowl.

Tony decided that Ziva needed to be initiated into all the various and colorful customs that evolved around the Super bowl and had insisted she join Gibbs, Abby and himself to partake of beer, peanuts, chips and greasy pizza.

Abby grabbed the next best position on the super large soft leather couch.

"So where is McGee tonight?"

"I invited him but I think he's off with some McGee traditional boring bonding family type thing" Tony sniffed clearly convinced that Probie would have much more fun spending the night with them rather than with legions of McGee type cousins… and aunts.. and ..Grandmothers.

Tony clapped his hand excitedly "Ok everyone Half Time Show! This is the best bit. Skimpy dancers have trained for months to get this right so I think we owe it to them to pay attention"

Gibbs just smirked as he worked his way through a home made chili dog.

The camera panned through the A List crowd in the Sky Box positions and fed it through to the Jumbo Tron screen at the end of the stadium, currently being lit up with massive fireworks.

Tony smiled contently at his friends and took a deep draft of his beer….. and promptly sprayed it out across the living room as he clamored for breath.

"Is that McGee……with J-Lo?" Abby stared at the screen while Ziva clapped Tony firmly and repeatedly on the back as he wheezed.

They all stared at the screen as Tim waived excitedly at the crowd via the camera.

"And there we have Washington's Number One Bachelor, Thom E Gemcity. His third novel is soon to be released and it is already positioned at Number One due to pre sales alone. Huge in Germany, France and Japan apparently. Rumors are saying that a top secret meeting held in Hollywood between Gemcity and Steven Spielberg may result in Deep Six coming to the big screen next year."

"Yes well I would love to see that. Great book. I gather that after the huge public response to Gemcity's unusual publicity campaign he has actually been signed to Rolex as one of their new spokes models."

"Yes well if we could we might just be able to get a shot of the 50,000 diamond studded Rolex he is currently wearing he received as a gift from the company."

"Yes there it is Chip. Well would you look at that. Now that is a hell of a watch!"

"I think he might need some of those leather clad models after all just to protect his watch. With all those beautiful women dripping off him I don't think he will be a bachelor for long. Oh and now here we have the winner of this years American Idol…."

Tony just stared as Timothy McGee, his Probational agent disappeared from the screen. He stood and turned to face the others as they sat in shock.

"He …. He…… McGee has……..met STEVEN SPEILBURG!! And he DID'NT TELL me! I'm going to kill him! How about a hey Tony would you like an autograph? Or a hey Tony would you like to come to HOLLYWOOD with me! Maybe a by the way Tony who do you think they should cast as Agent Tommy WHEN THEY MAKE DEEP SIX INTO A FILM!"

Tony sank back into the couch while Gibbs patted his back.

"Tony?"

"Yeah Boss?"

"I'm sure he got you a coffee mug or something."

"Geez Thanks Boss"

"No problem Tony"

Gibbs smiled and shook his head as he finished off his beer, remembering McGee when he first timidly poked his head out from behind his computer monitor and followed everything Tony said.

Good for you Tim. Good for you.


	4. Chapter 4

"Shussh shush Probie's about to meet the President" Tony wildly hushed everyone as they all sat in the Bullpen around the flat screen television.

"_And here we have the famous author Thom E Gemcity who is receiving a Humanitarian Award for his work in creating the Gemcity Foundation. This charity works with Federal Agencies across the country and when computer equipment is upgraded ensures that the older models are relocated to poor inner city schools, libraries and needy community groups. Literally hundreds of thousands of school children now have access to their own computer. The Gemcity Foundation also supports literacy programs for all ages and the model that they have set up will soon be expanding over seas. Mr Gemcity has used his connections in Germany, France and Spain to publicize the program and several Foreign Governments have expressed their interest in duplicating the programs with their own agencies."_

Gibbs smiled. So simple, all those computers, monitors and modem thingies upgraded continuously to keep up with the leaps in technology and he had never thought about what happened to the 'old' versions.

Tony grinned as he watched Tim trying to cover his nervousness as he stood in line for the President. Damn the President of the United States. He was getting better at covering his nerves after all this time, but Tony could still tell. Tony glanced around the room at the rest of the department who were all gathered to watch, still beaming in pride at 'his' Probie.

Abby couldn't help but laugh as Tony had insisted to everyone he could possibly find that he had taught McGee everything he needed to know. And in a way it was probably true.

"_And waiting just off to the side we have Mr Gemcity's partner the beautiful Natalie Portman. I believe they meet on the movie set of Deep Six where they were introduced by Anne Hathaway who was playing Goth Forensic Scientist Amy Sutton. Natalie Portman is considered one of the smartest woman in Hollywood and completed a degree in Psychology at Harvard while working on the three Star Wars films where she played Padme Armidala. Doesn't she look stunning?" _

Yup McGee was dating Luke Skywalker's Mother. Who would have thought it? Still Tony was happy for the Probster. He had worked hard and really done some extraordinary things with the profile he acquired. Tony on the other hand probably would have sat around the pool somewhere and wasted it on pick up lines for pretty girls.

"Hey want to donate to the DiNozzo Charity? There are more than tax benefits to be considered baby."

Tony waited an appropriate amount of time and then leapt on his phone to congratulate Tim.

"Hey there McGee!"

"Tony!" Tim grinned pleased to have a familiar voice on the phone. He was going to have to get an assistant to start screening his calls or something. Entertainment Tonight had been bugging him for an interview.

"Hey I'm sure you're busy but I just wanted to say congratulations. Everything seems to be going great for you. We miss you around the office though. Gibbs assures us he has got the hang of the new email system but I'm not sure if I believe him. I have never received so many post it's in my life"

Tim laughed as he thought of Tony's desk covered in yellow squares.

"Thanks Tony. I miss you guys too. Everything just got so big I wish I could spend more time in Washington. You know have pizza and just sit around in Gibbs basement. I think I'm in Norway next week? Natalie would know, she kind of helps me keep track. Hey how's everything going for you though?"

Tony sighed "Oh you know. I got notice on my apartment so I'm spending all my free time checking out places to live. You would not believe the rat holes that cost a fortune out there, probie."

"Why don't you come stay at my place? In fact that would be great! You can have the guest house on the estate. I'm hardly there and it would be good to know there is someone keeping an eye on it for me while I'm away. That way we can catch up and hang out whenever I'm back and doing my writing."

"Really? Wow I mean your place is amazing. Are you sure?" Tony drooled as he thought of the huge pool and actual cinema Tim's new place had.

"Sure I am. If you don't mind looking after Jethro and the other dogs. They are pretty well trained but if you could take them for a walk and fuss over them occasionally that would be great. I don't like leaving them with strangers all the time and they already love you. Oh you can drive the Porsche if you like and make sure it's looked after. Seems a shame to just have it locked in the garage with the other cars. The battery was flat the last time I came home from not being driven for so long so I couldn't drive it anyway."

"Double Wow. The Porsche too?

"Sure. Come on Tony please? It's a great arrangement that suits everybody. Look rent free. You can spend your money on those awful Hawaiian shirts you like so much and I know that someone is looking out for my stuff while I'm away. It will be great and I might actually get to see you guys. What do you say?"

Tony smiled and replied in his best Godfather accent "Not THAT is an offer I can't refuse."

Tim rolled his eyes at the movie reference "Well great. Just bring your stuff over whenever you want."

"Tonight?" Tony smiled in anticipation as he considered quadrupling Tim's DVD collection with his own impressive collection. It would take a while to alphabetize them again but it would be worth it.

"Sure Tony that would be great. Oh and bring some Pizza over. We can have a swim after we move your stuff into the guest house. In fact why don't you invite the others over as well so I can see them before I head off to… where was it?"

"Norway"

"Yeah Norway."

"Can do Timmy boy. You know I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship. You, me, the dogs, the Porsche……. the concrete pool, the Texas T…."

"It's not the Beverly Hillbillies Tony"

"Yeah yeah. Spoil all my fun. Hey Tim?"

"Yeah Tony'

"Thanks"

"Anytime Tony"

Tim smiled and flipped his phone shut. It really would be good to see Tony and the others more. Although god knows what trouble Tony would get up to with the entire estate at his disposal while he was away. He would probably come back to find Abby had re formatted all his hard drives and Ziva's hair clogging up the pool filter. Gibbs could be hiding Franks from the CIA in the pool house. He was probably going to have to get it all sorted out every time he came back.

Still another chapter of the grand adventures of Tony and McGee beckoned.

Tim smiled. Maybe he could write about that? An ex Baltimore cop staying with his wealthy intelligent friend... who investigates murders in their spare time?

(

(ok Now I think it has to be it. I don't think i can make the low profile joke go any further than this. Thanks to all the other reviewers who gave me ideas and kept me thinking and helped expand this one shot into four chapters. Just like the idea of Tim being Higgins to Tonys Magnum. Thanks Precious)


End file.
